


The Night It Finally Happened

by sepulchreofsongs



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/M, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepulchreofsongs/pseuds/sepulchreofsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea what to even title this, but just some eventual smut between my transwoman lavellan and iron bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night It Finally Happened

The tavern was crowded that night, loud laughter and drunken conversations overpowering the music, clearly audible even from the outside. The dim lit air was clouded with the smell of sweat and hops, and it hit Kaya Lavellan like a brick as she walked through the door. She smiled tiredly at everyone around her, pushing through to the back of the tavern, giving a light gasp as she almost ran into Krem.

“Hey, your Worship,” he chuckled, handing Kaya a large tankard. “Good to see you.”

“Good to nearly run you over too.” Kaya’s lips twitched as she lifted the heavy cup halfway to her lips. “Please tell me this isn’t going to send me into a ten minute coughing fit.”

Krem laughed, “Not a chance, wouldn’t want to risk killing the Herald.”

Kaya rolled her eyes and took a sip. The liquid was sweet, but there was a fiery kick at the end of it that left her throat burning curiously. She indulged in a longer gulp.

Krem raised an eyebrow. “Tough day?”

Kaya shrugged and sighed. “No tougher than the rest. Maybe it’s just catching up to me.”

“Which part?” he asked.

“The Inquisitor bit mostly. Everything else doesn’t bug me anymore.” 

Krem nodded and took a gulp of his own drink. The Inquisitor and he had been close since before Haven had even fallen, catching something familiar in each other’s eyes at first glance. A few even thought they were romantically involved, but it had never occurred to either of them to think of the other like that. There was just an innocent yet deep bond between them, knotted together by secrets and sharing.

Kaya followed suit and took another drink, looking around the tavern, seeing as many familiar faces as she saw unfamiliar. She saw Sera in her usual spot upstairs, and even Blackwall was sitting over in a corner stool. Iron Bull was on his usual bench in the back, surrounded by the rest of the Chargers, laughing with them as they told stories. His one eye caught her two pale eyes and as he grinned at her she felt her throat go dry, eyes darting away, quickly lifting her tankard to her lips to hide the rising blush on her olive skin. She gulped too quickly though, coughing and sputtering for a minute as Krem laughed.

When Kaya calmed down, Krem smirked, “Found something you liked?”

She groaned. “It’s nothing like that, Krem. Don’t let your imagination get the most of you.”

“Whatever you say, Inquisitor, but I’m not one for imagining. I’d rather be hitting things.”

“An action man,” she laughed.

“At least I’d actually act in your situation,” he retorted, and she coughed.

“If that’s true, then why won’t you say anything to Magdalena?”

Krem groaned. “I’m waiting for the most opportune time.”

“Sure you are,” Kaya snorted. “Let me know if you ever ask her for more than a refill on your drink, okay?”

“Hey Boss.” A deep voice rumbled behind her. Kaya jumped about twenty feet in surprise before spinning around to find herself very close to the large man. Her heart began to pulse practically out of her chest and into her throat, and she had to push it back down, along with the heat in her face before responding.

“Hi Bull,” she quickly grinned. “Enjoying the night off?”

“I can think of a couple things that’d make it better,” he smiled, a gentle leer in his eyes, if leering could ever be considered gentle. Krem snorted audibly and Bull’s eyes darted to him and then back to Kaya. 

Before she could even think of a way to respond, Bull continued. “Anyway, I just wanted to offer you two a drink, you both look beat.”

His eye caught Kaya’s and it held a certain amount of… concern? Tenderness, even? It confused her so much and made her heartbeat quicken again. She quickly pasted a smile onto her face.

“I guess I’ve been a little stressed, huh? Thanks, Bull.”

“Anytime, Boss.” Bull smiled back.

He walked away, and when Kaya turned back to Krem he had an eyebrow raised. “Is he trying to get you drunk? How barbaric of him.”

Kaya rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and took another long swig, emptying her tankard just as Bull’s drinks for them arrived.

“Really, though,” Krem took his second tankard as well and jerked his head toward Bull. “Why don’t you do anything? You know the big guy likes you.”

“Want me to be honest?” Kaya paused and then sighed. “He won’t like what he finds once I’m undressed.”

Krem narrowed his eyes, “That’s some bullshit and you know it. He accepts me, why wouldn’t he accept you?”

“Come on, it’s different. He’s not trying to sleep with you.” Kaya took a small sip of her new drink, a strong and rough but slightly sour and sweet liquor. “What if he takes one look and says ‘Y’know what, changed my mind?’”

“Kaya, Herald, Worship, whatever,” Krem looked her dead in the eye. “I’ve been unfortunate enough to hear his stories. Truly, you’d be fine. He’d respect you in that regard.”

“I just- Listen,” Kaya rubbed at her eyes lazily, “Can we just talk about something else?”

Krem sighed, but nodded. 

\---  
The two kept talking, telling stories and jokes, until Krem was practically falling asleep in his chair. The bar had thinned out considerably, Kaya noticed after he left, looking around the place. Blackwall was still in his corner, as were a few regulars, but there couldn’t have been more than fifteen people there total. Iron Bull was still over there on his bench, but all the Chargers were gone. He caught her eye once more, grinning at her. 

Kaya took a deep breath and walked over to him, not nearly drunk enough to be unworried, and in fact not very drunk at all to her surprise. An elf’s incredible alcohol tolerance, she supposed. She sat down next to him. To her relief, she wasn’t shaking.

“Hey Boss,” he said gently, quietly.

“Hi Bull,” she practically whispered it.

“Ever seen this place so empty?” He smiled down at her.

“Never,” she laughed. “I kind of like it like this.”

“Me too. Makes for more intimate conversation.”

“You don’t have to yell to be heard by the person next to you.”

“I don’t have to try squeezing through such tiny people, such as yourself.”

He took her appearance in, the soft looking dark auburn hair, the high cheekbones showing through olive skin and a thin but square jaw. Her body really was so small, so thin, hardly a curve on her. Her eyes were piercing, searching, a pale lilac color that only the elves could achieve. He couldn’t believe her subtle, yet fierce beauty and he could barely stand how close she was sitting to him.

She looked up at him and smiled, a smile he deciphered as eager, but nervous. The very notion of what he wanted to do to her made him shiver.

“We may be tiny, but the weather is typically better down here.” She quipped, and he had forgotten they were having such a conversation. 

He chuckled and found himself reaching towards her, using one large finger to move a piece of hair out of her face. They both froze and looked at each other before he quickly pulled away.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

He was surprised to hear her laugh softly. “That made me the opposite of uncomfortable.”

Kaya couldn’t believe she was flirting with him. After telling Krem she didn’t want him to see her… maybe Krem’s words had actually gotten through to her. Either way, it was torture to just look at him from afar. She couldn’t help herself, or at least that’s what she told herself.

Bull’s eyes searched hers and he placed a hand on her cheek, leaning over and kissing her soft, pink lips. They tasted like mint and strawberries. It was only a moment before he pulled away, but he barely pulled an inch away. He smiled. “Did that make you uncomfortable?” 

“You’re going to have to try a lot harder than that to make me uncomfortable,” she breathed.

“Is that a challenge?” Bull raised an eyebrow.

“It may very well be.” Kaya kissed him softly. He smiled underneath her lips and placed his other hand on her bony hip.

“Come on, Boss, let’s get out of here.” He murmured, pulling her up and leading her out of the tavern and to his quarters. 

As soon as he closed the door behind them he kissed her hard with searching lips and rough gasps. She ran her hands along his rough skin, and he ventured underneath the fabric of her taupe clothes and stroked her soft flesh. His hands creeped to her buttons and her small clothes and she froze with a sharp inhale. He pulled away from her.

“Everything alright?” His brow was knotted tightly in concern.

Kaya let out a shaky breath. She swallowed hard and shook her head. “I just. You have to know before we get too deep- I want you to know- I’m. I.”

He caressed her face with a calloused finger. “You can tell me,” he urged her.

“I have a penis, a flat chest.” Her eyes watered a little. “I’m… what Krem calls ‘passing.’ I pass too. If you want to stop, I understand.”

He looked at her for a moment curiously, still rhythmically touching her face. “Why would that matter to me?”

“I- well I mean it’s kind of a big deal to other people.”

“You’re Kaya, the fiercest mage I know. You control lightning better than the clouds themselves. You’re gentle but firm in your beliefs, you have a wit like a whip, and you’re the most incredible woman I know.” He pressed his lips against hers again and parted them easily with his tongue. 

He began to undress her again, and this time she did not protest. She helped him even, and then they worked on his own armor and clothes. They took each other in, analyzing, Kaya gulping as she noticed how large his semi-erect cock already was. He pushed her to the bed and loomed over her, his hands traveling over her body. He placed a kiss to her lips, traveling up her cheek, to her jaw, resting his lips at her ear.

“If I start to do or say something you don’t like or something that hurts, just say ‘katoh’ and I’ll stop immediately.” She nodded, her eyes flashing with understanding. “Say it for me now.”

“Katoh,” she whispered as he pulled his face from hers and he smiled widely.

“Good girl,” he said, running a finger down her inner thigh, causing her to whimper. “Anything off limits that I should know about now?”

She shook her head and he swiftly grabbed her wrists, grinning when he felt her racing pulse, and pulled her hands over her head. He picked up his belt from the floor and expertly tied her wrists to the headboard. He kissed her neck, biting lightly, making her gasp and mewl with pleasure. He moved down to her chest, teasing her pink, pert nipple with his mouth. Her hips bucked and he stopped, pushing her hips down.

He clicked his tongue and whispered in her ear, “If you don’t keep still, I’m going to have to punish you.”

She looked at him with wide eyes, her throat dry as he moved his hand to her ass, one large finger prodding lightly at her asshole. He saw her look and raised an eyebrow.

“Have you never done this before?” Bull asked.

Kaya shook her head, unable to bring herself to speak.

He took his hand from her ass and touched her face soothingly. “I’m going to have to prepare you, work you up so that you’ll be able to take me.” 

“Okay,” she breathed, moving her face to rub against his hand.

He smiled and kissed her before moving back to her lower regions. He licked her near-hard cock, his tongue swirling itself around it. Kaya moaned, biting her lip. He then poked the tip of his finger, lubed, into her asshole. She whimpered and gasped, grinding against his finger as he hit her prostate, stimulating it, getting it hard. He chuckled, his throat vibrating against her cock, making her moan louder.

When Bull decided she was hard enough, he took her cock out of his mouth and pushed a second finger into her ass. She yelped, her back arching. He stroked her face and pressed a finger to her lips. To his surprise she took the finger in her mouth, suckling on it. 

His cock twitched and he bit his lip, working his fingers in and out of her ass as she sucked on his finger harder, moaning. He slipped a third finger in and she shuddered, her eyes half lidded. He took his finger out of her mouth and stroked her cock with it, teasing. 

He decided she was ready and slid his fingers out of her, and she felt a prickling emptiness overwhelm her, her prostate and cock throbbing, her nerves dazed. She didn’t get to dwell on it long though, as he slipped her wrists from the headboard and turned her onto her knees, her ass in the air and her head on its side in the pillows. 

Bull grabbed and examined her smooth, small ass. He readied and lubricated himself and teased Kaya’s hole, pressing in ever so slightly, causing her to whimper and thrust her ass towards his cock fruitlessly. He pulled away and smacked her ass, hard, making her cry out.

“Be patient,” he murmured into her ear, but then slid himself into her ass unable to hold himself back.

Kaya moaned and gasped sharply as she was filled up, his enormous cock almost dizzying inside of her. Part of her wondered how her body was still in one piece, how it hadn’t unraveled or been split apart yet. She theorized that the only thing keeping her together was the pressure and rubbing against her prostate, and she gave herself up to that feeling, letting it build up inside her, slowly.

Bull couldn’t believe how tender her ass was, as he could practically feel it tighten and swell with pleasure around him. The sensation was almost too much and he let out a rough, low growl, gripping her hips tightly and fucking her harder.

Kaya was practically seeing stars. “Bull,” she whispered hoarsely.

“You close?” He murmured it against her throat and she answered with a nod and an empathetic moan.

He attuned himself to her, taking great note of her breathing, of her moans, matching his thrusts to them so that when she came, he came with her. He was surprised she didn’t just crumble on the bed, the haggard way they were both breathing. He slid himself out of her and gently turned her onto her back. He laid next to her on his side, propped up with one arm. They were silent for a moment, only breath and shudders. 

She turned to him with a soft smile and he grinned back. “You still didn’t make me uncomfortable,” she teased and ran a finger along his jaw. 

He laughed and grabbed her hand playfully, pulling her close to him, “I think I’m going to consider that a plus this time. But don’t think that means I’ll go easy on you next round.”

“Next round?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Unless you don’t want a second time, of course,” he quickly amended.

“No, no, I do,” now she was the one amending. “I just didn’t know if… you would.”

“Shit, you know I like you, Boss. What happens next is up to you.”

“I like you too, Bull,” she whispered. “But I thought the Qunari didn’t-“

“Now do you think I’m anything like other Qunari?” He gave her a lopsided grin. “As it so happens, it does happen sometimes. There’s an old ritual thing where you give the person you want to be with a dragon’s tooth. I’ll tell you more about it later.”

“Sounds good,” she muttered, already falling asleep in his arms. He felt his eye droop too, exhausted from their intercourse. “Goodnight, Bull.”

“Goodnight,” he drowsily replied, “Kada- Kaya.”


End file.
